Beyond Precure!
Beyond Pretty Cure! '''Created on July 22nd 2017. In this serious Cure Bless and Cure Royal are a Duo Transformation cure. Stay toned to learn more and to find out about the characters later on in the edit! '''Plot In Reflection Empire, crimes were at an all time high. The High-end Mafia were making there final attack to take control over the City. Fear of the endanger of there daughter Kiyomi, was sent to a beyond Planet with safe environments to live in. While also giving Akio one of Reflections Empires trusted butler the Traditional Treasure that runs from the family to keep safe. Kiyomi however was sheltered her whole life and does not know what is going on. In the mean time to hide from the danger of the Mafia she is hiden in the city of Sympathy with Akio and Umo (Kiyomi's beloved pet) . During her first day she meets Narumi a "Human Girl' (as to what Kiyomi calls her) Together they transform together to become the Legendary Beyond Precure. While fighting off the High-end Mafia Generals and the furious Shiaza Characters * Yogen Kiyomi '(ヨウゲンキヨミ 清美 Yogen Kiyomi)/ '''Cure Bless '(キュアブレス Kyua Buresu) Kiyomi is a Gentle, Elegant girl due to her snugly and fluffy atmosphere she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding and is quite curious. Although she is a proper yet well mannered she cant stand to sit around and not do anything about bad things that are happening to other people. Thus transforming into Cure Bless obtaining the power of the Pink pebble. * 'Mitsuki Narumi '(ミツキ成美 Mitsuki Narumi)/ 'Cure Holy '(キュ聖なる Kyua Hōrī) Narumi is straightforward, reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things does not go according to plan. She tends to be the brave and strengths of the group. To get her to do something they tell her by saying she cant do it. She can transform into Cure Royal obtaining the power of the Purple Pebble. * 'Hoshimi Fujiko '( 橋見藤子 Hoshimi Fujiko)/ 'Cure Time '(キュタイム Kyua Taimu) Fujiko is a teachers pet,cheerful, and great at most activities. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She takes most of her time and prideis the conductor of her school band. Transforming into Cure Time obtaining the power of the Blue Pebble * 'Taiyo Saya '( 太陽サヤ Taiyō Saya)/ 'Cure Royal '(キュアロイヤル Kyua Roiyaru) Taiyo has a strong sense of responsibility and very understanding. She is quite modest, calm, and patient. She cares like a mother with everyone she meets. She is a very well rounded person and always tends to tell the truth even though it may not be the right answer. Due to her being one of the assistance in the Yogen's family she is very great at most house choirs. Thus she can transform into Cure Royal obtaining the power of the White Pebble '''High-End Mafia * Francis Beesly/ Nickname: '"'Franky" '(フランシスベゼリー /N:フランキー Furanshisu Buresuli/N: Furankī) Franky is full of himself, he is the most high maintenance and preppiest member of the Generals. There is nothing more he loves to do but flaunt about himself. Besides that he is one of the Bosses trusted member. * '''Barbara Valentine/ Nickname: "Heartache" '(バーバラバレンタイン /N: 心配 Bābara Barentain/N: Hātoaku) Barbara is the prettiest woman of all the High-End Members. But dont be fooled she is a strong leader and takes no for an answer. There is nothing more she loves than a man who well do her every biding. * '''Jubo Gambino/ Nickname:"Bronze" '''(ヴィンセントガンビーノ /N:ブロンズ Vu~insento ganbīno/N: buronzu) Bronze has a huge passion for food. He may have a calm personality but he is full of ambition and can take on any punch. He is also the heaviest of the group. '''Aurora Empire * Akio '(アキオ Akio) Akio is one of the Empires top Servants. Due to that he was chosen to take care of Kiyomi and to keeps her out of harm. He now plays the roll of Kiyomi's Cousin who takes care of her in Bukeyashiki City. * '''Umo '(ザムー UMū ) Umo is a Half Penguin, Half Seal creature that grew up with Kiyomi. Umo doesnt talk but with his speechless emotions, It doesnt take Kiyomi and the team to know what Umo is saying. '''Items * Exquisite Pebbles The Exquisite Pebbles are the Beyond Precure's Transformation device, Known as Reflection Empires prized possessions. It is a Traditional Treasure that is handed down from the Yogen Family as a Historical Artifact that fought them into winning the land Reflection Kingdom. The Exquisite Pebbles have not yet been awaken until needed and someone with a unique and yet powerful heart and spirit to be worthy to unleash and obtain its powers. * Traditional Treasure The Traditional Treasure is a Chest that held the Exquisite Pebbles and kept them locked up from thief's and Unfortunate souls. After the awakening of the Exquisite Pebbles the chests power has been release, this power has enough energy to take over and rule a planet. Held by Akio he assists the protection of the Treassure as it helps gain power to the Precure. Transformation Sequence '-English' * Duo Transformation ''' '''Both: '''Lights Up Precure Switch On! '''Cure Bless: '''The warm touch of City Light, Cure Bless '''Cure Holy: '''The warm touch of Star Light, Cure Holy '''Both: '''Together and Forever, The Perfect Duo, We are Beyond Precure * '''Group Transformation All: Light Up Precure Switch On! Cure Bless: The warm touch of City Lights, Cure Bless Cure Holy: The warm touch of Star Light, Cure Holy Cure Time: The warm touch of Day Light, Cure Time Cure Royal: The warm touch of Candle Light, Cure Royal All: Noble Warriors Reaching out from Above, Beyond Precure! Attacks * Cure Bless and Cure Holy '''(First Attack):' '''Cure Bless:' Bless Torch Cure Holy: 'Holy Torch '''Cure Bless: '''O' light lend us your powers to this duo '''Cure Holy: '''With the power of two prepare to vanquish '''Both: '''O Flares grant us the power to this Duo, Precure Twin Suite Burning! * '''Cure Bless '(Cure Bless Attack):' '''Cure Bless: ' * Cure Holy '''(Cure Holy Attack):' '''Cure Holy: ' * Cure Time '''(Cure Time Attack):''' Category:Fan Series Category:Series